


Logged In

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Gibbs has a new appreciation for technology.





	Logged In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #599 "i-XXX"

Gibbs opened the laptop McGee had rigged up for him, peering at it over the top of his reading glasses. The screen looked like it should, according to the notes Abby had typed up – complete with little hand-drawn skulls and hearts – and he went through every step carefully.

He’d never been interested in ‘modern technology’ before, had been against it, in fact. And the longer he hadn’t tried, the harder it seemed to start.

Then the screen lit up with a small, smiling face and Tali’s voice cried, “ _Saba_ Gibbs!” and all this technology nonsense finally seemed worth the trouble.

THE END


End file.
